Sayonara
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Kasumi has been injured on her quest for vengeance. Now, her guardian, Ryu Hayabusa, must help her regain her memories. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've recently been flood with new ideas for future stories. This one had been on my mind for some time now, and thought if I didn't write it down I would eventually forget about it. I also wanted something that wasn't too tragic or sad like my other chapter stories.**

**I also wanted address a certain issue. I know people have been loving my other stories about Ryu and Kasumi, and I want to thank everyone for your kind words whether it's a pm or a review. Recently I had received a few p.m., from the same people, stating that I had killed Ryu's character by portraying him a certain way. I try my best to keep everyone in character before I do something so drastic but you all have to remember this...This Is Fanfiction. The writer can do as he or she pleases when it's their story. I try to please as many people as I can while pleasing myself. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this new story.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

**~Sayonara~**

**Chapter One**

It was customary for him to rise before the sun had begun to spread its rays. His morning routine would begin with a simple workout followed by a shower before opening up his shop to start the day. However, today would not be like those days. He had not slept a second throughout the night. His main concern was towards the young girl curled up in his bed with several bruises on her body and a server injury to her head.

Ryu Hayabusa leaned against the far wall opposite of the need as he observed the nineteen year old girl recover from her fall. He placed the blame on his shoulders. If he had acted sooner, none of this would have happened.

Ryu was running right behind the pursuing kunoichi. She knew he was following her but it did not matter to her. Her target was escaping further into the woods. She wasn't going to give him the liberty to run back to his master. No. She was going to make Victor Donovan pay for the pain and suffering he had caused to her family. She had argued with her brother that this was now her battle. No one else would get hurt if they let her attend to it. The time she had spent away from her home and loved ones had changed her. Gone was the timid young teenage shinobi that wanted not to fight, and replaced with confident young women who welcome battle for the sake of her friends and family. Two years can really change a person. Ryu had to admit, he admired her spirit but as her guardian and ally, he was not going to back down while she fought on her own. He made a promise.

She continued her chase against an unknown man with connections to Donovan's organization, M.I.S.T. He was the only remaining survivor of the ambush group that had been sent by Donovan to eliminate any potential treat against them. A mistake on his part. With Ryu's help, she had managed to eliminate the group before they were able to reach her former village, the Mugen Tenshin.

The survivor did what he could to shake them off his tail as he now feared for his life after witnessing the carnage caused by both ninja. He would cross rivers with dangerous currents and climb trees but that didn't stop the kunoichi from chasing him down. His last hope was to lose them by leading them towards an unstable cliff. Ryu knew where they were headed and warned her to be careful but she didn't listen. She had he prey cornered.

The man was terrified when he backed away, all while avoiding the edge of the cliff as she slowly unshielded her sword from its shaft. Ryu did not go any closer but would be ready in case she needed aid. She was about to slice him in two when he grabbed the end of her sword, cutting his palms in the process, as he tried to disarm her. Ryu dashed towards them but was unable to reach them in time. They had both lost their footing and tumbled off the cliff.

"Kasumi!"

Ryu continued to lean against the wall as he occasionally glanced back to the bed to where Kasumi slept. The injuries she had obtained were not life threatening as to the one Donovan's henchman received. He had landed on a sharp boulder that pieced his lung and caused him to bleed to death after they caused rock slide from their tumble. Kasumi's black leather gear had protected her body. Most of the wounds she received were just scratches and bruises. The one he was most worried about was the wound she endured when her head had collided with a boulder. It was the only one of her wounds that bled the most. Ryu tried to wake her up when he claimed down to get her, but she didn't respond. He feared that the injury had caused some internal bleeding. Wasting no time, Ryu had raced back towards his home in the city with a limp Kasumi dangling in his arms.

He had done his best to clean up the blood, yet she still did not wake. Ryu had settled on letting her sleep while keeping an eye on her.

Ryu couldn't stop blaming himself for Kasumi's injuries. He was her guardian and he failed to protect her. Ryu had promised her older brother and best friend, Hayate, that he would protect her with his life so that no harm would come to her. Ryu had known Kasumi since she was practically a baby and like Hayate, he didn't want the sweet, innocent girl to get hurt. However, that was years ago. Kasumi wasn't a child anymore. She was now an adult and was capable of taking care of herself until she decided to cut everyone out of her life and get her revenge on Victor Donovan.

The sound of a low moan had sharpened his senses. Ryu watched as Kasumi slowly shifted in his bed and rushed towards the bed side as her hazel eyes slowly, fluttered open.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" Ryu asked concern in his voice.

She didn't answer. Kasumi remained emotionless, gazing at the feeling above her. Kasumi became stunned when she made eye contact with Ryu as he towered over her frame. The emotionless expression began to fade. Her expression looked curious but at the same time became entrance the longer she gazed into his emerald eyes. Mesmerized by his eyes, Kasumi struggled to make words come out of her mouth. Several long minutes went by before she attempted once again to form words she had try to say. Ryu became worried. Her injury might have caused some real damage to her brain.

Kasumi finally whispered a faint sentence. "Wh- who are you?"

Ryu's eyes widen in shock. _'What?'_

Kasumi patiently waited for his response but became distracted by her surroundings. She turned her head at every direction trying to get a hint on where she was at. Ryu just watched her, still in utter shock for her question. Did she not really know who he was or was she trying to play a game? Kasumi wasn't the type of person to play partial jokes. From her behavior, it didn't appear to be as she was.

"Kasumi?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Kasumi said as she finally stop roaming her eyes and locking eyes with Ryu once more.

"Do you remember me at all?" Ryu questioned.

Kasumi lips curled into a frown. "Am I supposed to?"

She asked so timidly that Ryu hardly heard her.

"Kasumi?"

"Is...Is that my name?" She asked with her large hazel eyes in full bloom as her long auburn hair was scattered all over his pillow.

Ryu couldn't believe it. Kasumi had no clue who he was or who she is?

"Yes. It is." Ryu whispered.

Kasumi's frown disappeared and turned into a small smile. Ryu had not seen her smile in ages but this want something she was not supposed to be happy about. Her injury to her head had caused her amnesia, making her forget everything and everyone.

"What's your name?" Kasumi asked, with that smile still on her face.

"Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu answered, sadly.

"Ryu." She repeated.

That was another thing Kasumi hasn't done in such a long time. Call him by his given name. Since she became of age, she had just kept calling him Hayabusa despite of years knowing one another. Yesterday she called him Hayabusa.

"Ryu? What does that mean?" Kasumi asked.

Her question confused Ryu. He wasn't actually sure what she was asking about. It didn't help that he had spaced out as well.

"What?"

"Your name. What does it mean?" Kasumi asked again, a glint in her eyes.

Ryu looked her rather strange. Why she wanted to know was beyond him. Kasumi's behavior was becoming rather strange with someone with amnesia. She appeared happy and curious to her surroundings. A complete opposite to Hayate when he had amnesia and he could not remember who he was back in the second Dead or Alive Tournament.

"It means Dragon." Ryu finally answered her question.

"Dragon." Kasumi smiled again.

Despite still lying down on Ryu's bed, Kasumi wanted to sink deeper into his bed as exhaustion was finally consuming her energy. Ryu watched Kasumi yawn and then bring the bed sheets over her petite body. Her large hazel eyes fluttered before they finally closed completely. Her body had given out as she headed towards a deep slumber. Ryu thought it would be best not to disturb her and let her sleep. Who knows if next time she would wake, she would be the same old Kasumi or this new Kasumi. If she still wakes with amnesia, he would have to help her get her regain her memory back.

"Good night Ryu." Kasumi mumbled in her sleep, obviously unaware that it was daylight.

It was a side of Kasumi had rarely seen. Perhaps her amnesia wasn't as horrible as it seemed. She was still alive today for starters but that didn't stop the fact that she had no memory and has a mission to accomplish. Ryu had silently sworn he would help her complete it. Donovan's mishaps on the Mugen Tenshin had not only shape their fate, but his as well. He wanted Donovan to pay for his deeds just as much as Kasumi had. And because of him, he had failed to protect Kasumi. That was unacceptable.

Ryu glanced one more time to Kasumi's sleeping body before he made his exit. There were certain things he must get ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed and apologies for not updating sooner. This is story is dedicated to my best friend who gave me the idea in the first place. I love you like a sister. This is also my first attempt at a romantic comedy story.**

**This isn't my favorite story at the moment but I consider this as my way out of writer's block.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

**~Sayonara~**

**Chapter Two**

The day came and went. Ryu had occasionally gone into his room, hours after she had gone to sleep, to check up on the sleeping kunoichi. Kasumi was curled up on her side, her auburn hair scattered everywhere. The clothes that Ryu let her borrow were several sizes too big and made her look even smaller than she was. The bandage on her head had been replaced at night by him. Ryu had sworn that in one of his many checkups that she had a small smile on her face as if nothing had happened to her.

Ryu lay on the couch of his living room starring at the ceiling. He had slept on his couch all night while Kasumi continue to sleep in his bed. While it had now been hours since dawn, Ryu could not bring himself to get off the couch. He had other tasks to perform but often found himself drifting and looking towards the door to his bedroom.

_'Kasumi.'_ Ryu thought. _'She has amnesia. Things could get complicated.'_

Ryu couldn't shake that thought. With Kasumi having no knowledge of who she is, how will she handle finding out who he is or her family for that matter? Hayate was the first person he had contacted when Ryu made the discovery about Kasumi. Like any over protective brother, Hayate had gone into a frenzy and demanded answers to what happen to his sister. When Ryu was about to explain to him what had occurred, Hayate had interrupted him and told Ryu he would try to get back to Japan as soon as possible. Apparently Hayate was somewhere in Germany visiting a friend. Ryu had an idea who.

Ryu sighed and leaned his back on one the cushions he used as a pillow, as he closed his emerald eyes. He could hear the breath of another in the same room. As he opened his eyes, he became face to face with a smiling, clueless hazel beauty. Ryu didn't even hear her approach him which made him wonder if she had regained her memories.

"Hi." Kasumi said as a smile form on her soft pink lips.

"Hi," Ryu replied, finally getting off the couch.

Ryu towered over Kasumi. Like he thought before, the clothes he let Kasumi borrow, which were a white t-shirt and some black shorts, made her look smaller than she actually was. The clothes were practically hanging off her body. Kasumi didn't make any effort to keep them from falling off. She just kept looking at Ryu from head to toe, observing his every feature with her curious large hazel eyes. Ryu noticed.

"Kasumi." Ryu stated, "Are you alright?"

Out of all the things she could say, Ryu never expect her to say what she said next. "You are hot!"

Ryu grew tense. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. It wasn't the first time he was given that type of response from a woman, but this was the first time coming from Kasumi. Kasumi! This was the same girl who would always be so shy to be alone with him when they were younger. The same girl who would get mad when he will help when she clearly didn't want it. The same girl who was determined to protect her friends and loved ones. The same girl who was no longer here.

"I'm a little hungry." Kasumi said, drawing Ryu out of his thoughts.

"I'll…I'll make you something to eat." Ryu said with Kasumi still staring at him.

"Thank you, Ryu." Kasumi said cheerfully as she skipped back into Ryu's room.

_'Ryu. Not Hayabusa. Kasumi isn't back yet.'_

"Thank you for the meal." Kasumi sang, licking her upper lip.

She had placed her chopsticks on top of her now empty plate. Ryu didn't know how it was possible, but Kasumi had not only finished her plate but whatever that was going to be left for leftovers. At least she was well fed. She must have not eaten in days prior to her accident. Kasumi excuse herself from the table and made her way back to the living room, letting herself fall back on the couch. After clearing the table, Ryu followed her.

"Do you remember anything?" Ryu asked as he approached her. Kasumi looked back up him with her wide hazel eyes and shook her head.

"No, not really but that does remind me...What happened to me? I feel a little sore and I have all these scratches and bruises." Kasumi said sitting up, and pointed to the most obvious wound she had.

Ryu sighed. _'At least she is wondering about what had happened to her.'_

"You fell off a cliff and hit your head." Ryu said, excluding the whole reason why she was near a cliff in the first place.

"Oh," Kasumi whispered.

For a moment Ryu thought the old Kasumi was slowly returning until...

"How did we meet Ryu?"

"Huh?" Ryu questioned.

"Maybe if you tell me something about my past, I might remember something. I don't know but it might be fun. I want to know everything." Kasumi said hopefully.

_'Fun? Everything?'_ Ryu doubted she will want to know everything about her past. She might get sad about why she was unable to return home after she avenged her brother. But it might not hurt her if she got bits of her past.

"We met when we were children." Ryu began.

"So we've known each other for a long time?" Kasumi asked, trying to keep her excitement.

Ryu nodded his head. "Yes. We met through your brother."

"I have a brother?!" Kasumi questioned with her large hazel eyes filling with more hope. She looked cute.

Ryu rid himself of the thought. Ryu nodded his head once again, kneeling in front of Kasumi as she continued to sit on the couch. "His name is Hayate."

"Hayate..." Kasumi repeated.

"You also have a half-sister named Ayane." Ryu added.

"Oh…," Kasumi paused. "Do…..do they live here in the city too?"

Kasumi asked with a smile. From the sound of her voice, it sounded like she really wanted to meet them.

"No they live...uh...far away." Ryu said, cautiously trying not to give too much away.

"Oh." Kasumi said disappointedly in a faint whisper. Her smiled turned into a pout. She looked just as innocent as she was when she was a child.

"Will I be able to see them soon?" Kasumi added.

Before Ryu could answer her, a loud pounding was coming from the entrance door followed by the calling of Kasumi's name.

"Kasumi?! Kasumi?! Kasumi?!"

"Who…who is that?" Kasumi shuttered, looking in the direction of the door.

Ryu sighed with a shake to his head. _'Way to keep it cool, Hayate?'_

Ryu got up and headed towards the door. "That would be your brother."

"My brother?!" Kasumi smiled.

The pounding got louder with every step Ryu took. As he opened the door, Ryu stepped aside to let Hayate in. Hayate never made it the walkway as Kasumi had tackled him to the ground. Ryu was surprised. He didn't even felt her walking behind him. It looks as though Kasumi's shinobi skills are excelling in stealth in her amnesia state.

"Hayate! You came!" Kasumi claimed, wrapping her arms around Hayate's neck.

"Well, someone looks happy to see you." A feminine voice said happily followed by a hysterical giggle.

Kasumi looked up, still not unwinding herself from Hayate, who had a rather depressed look on his face, to see not one but two girls around the same age as she. One had large blue eyes and medium length brown hair wearing a tank top and jeans. The other was a red eye girl wearing a white Bennie that concealed her light purple hair and had a white dress with a dark oversize jacket over it. The red eye girl looked annoyed and tired like she had just woken up. The girl just couldn't stop starting at Kasumi.

Kasumi untangle herself from Hayate and continued to stare at both girls. Hayate was able to get back on his feet leaving Kasumi kneeling in the ground. Ryu crouched down to help Kasumi up but was unable to stop her from pointing to the red eye girl.

"You look like a zombie." Kasumi stated.

"Why you..." The red eye girl yelled as she lunged at Kasumi.

Kasumi was yanked to her feet by Ryu. To prevent Kasumi from getting hurt, Ryu held Kasumi in a protective embrace as Hayate grabbed the other girl by the waist.

"What did I do?" Kasumi whispered to Ryu. "I was just being honest."

Despite being a whispered, it appears that everyone heard her. Hayate and the brunette were trying to keep themselves from falling over to the floor from their laughter while the purple hair girl glared at Kasumi. Ryu shook his head. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to mention to Kasumi that she and Ayane don't get along to well.

To think that it could have been a terrible day with blood spill. Hayate had appeared with Ayane and his friend from Germany, Hitomi, to see how Kasumi was doing. Ryu expected Hayate to go nuclear when he realized that Kasumi had no memory of him. But he didn't. He was fighting urges not to laugh at her, or more precisely what she said that she had done and Ryu wasn't aware of.

Kasumi had woken up early in the morning and began exploring his apartment. She would go to every room and ransacked all the drawers just to see what was inside. Kasumi even added that she searched under Ryu's bed just to see if he was hiding anything. She found nothing but his Dragon Sword that was sealed in a case. She told them how she fought the urge to take the sword and begin to chop up fruit in midair like she had seen a boy on TV wanting to do that. The whole thing was based of a game. Ryu didn't recall the TV ever being on despite the only TV he owned was in the living room and he had been up since dawn.

_'How long has Kasumi been up?'_ Ryu thought.

Hitomi couldn't hold her laughs any longer as Kasumi told her little fantasy with the fruit. She liked Kasumi. She was entertaining, far more than Ayane. Ayane just scuffles in a corner to keep herself from trying to murder her sister for the zombie comment. Ryu wondered if Kasumi had any idea what that really was. Ayane had mention to him that she had just woken up from a three hour sleep because she was out patrolling the village while Hayate was away. Of course she looked tired, what she didn't understand was why did Hayate made her tag along when he had Hitomi with him. Ryu had an idea. If Kasumi saw a 'familiar' face, she might remember. But….

"So Kasumi," Hitomi asked out of her laughed, "Do you remember anything?"

Kasumi was sitting in a chair opposite to Hitomi and Hayate who were on the couch. Kasumi had her hands in her lap and slowly shook her head not breaking eye contact with them. "Nope."

"Oh. Such a shame," Hitomi said, "It would have been fun knowing you before your accident."

"She was dull and stupid," Ayane said from her corner of the living room.

"I was?" Kasumi questioned, turning to Hayate and Ryu.

"Yeah." Ayane responded.

"Ayane!" Hayate glared towards Ayane.

The two siblings glared at each other. Kasumi wasn't sure what to make of it. She just decided to sit in her chair and smile that at least she got to meet her siblings even though they don't seem to get along with each other. Kasumi whispered to Ryu that and he just continue to shake his head. Kasumi had failed to notice that the reason why Ayane and Hayate were acting bitter towards one another was because of her.

_'She will get it...eventually.'_ Ryu thought.

"Ryu….can I have a word with you?" Hayate asked.

Ryu nodded his head and left the three girls alone in the living room.

Before they were out of the room and into the kitchen, Ryu swore that he heard Hayate whispered to Hitomi to make sure that Ayane didn't kill Kasumi. Hitomi didn't question him but agreed. Ryu patiently waited for Hayate, sitting on a chair. He kept sighing and tapped his fingers on the wooden kitchen table. So far, Kasumi still had not recovered any of her memories.

"I was hoping she would remember me after she saw me," Hayate spoke softly as he entered the kitchen. Hayate wanted to keep his voice a little above a whisper. He didn't want anyone else over hearing their conversation. Hayate took a seat on the vacant chair by Ryu on the kitchen table.

"I had hoped so as well." Ryu admitted.

The two remained silent. The ninja could hear the girls' loud voices. Hitomi was laughing as Kasumi kept telling random little stories about TV shows she watched and reenact them while Ayane can be heard growling. Hayate suppressed his chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Ryu asked Hayate while still trying to listen to Kasumi talk.

Hayate stopped chuckling. "'This Kasumi' is just like the one before all this happen. My little sister."

Ryu arched a brow. "What do you mean? She is still your sister."

"I know but this one is…so innocent. Everything she does makes her sound like she never was a shinobi." Hayate stated.

"She will eventually find out she is a shinobi," Ryu said harshly.

As much as he wanted to agree with Hayate, Ryu had a feeling that when Kasumi finds out that she is a shinobi, she might not take things to well. Thanks to whatever Kasumi watches on TV, Kasumi will think she is some sort of evil assassin or something demonic rather than the sweet and clueless girl she is proving to be. Ryu made a mental note to himself to get rid of that TV. He never was a fan of technology and wondered why he purchased the damn thing in the first place. He would rather read a book or train than watch the blasted thing. As Ryu pondered away, Hayate ransacked Ryu's refrigerator for two beers. While neither men where drinkers, they would often share a beer when they were both stumped on a situation.

Hayate opened the two beers and handed the spare to Ryu. They both took a large swing at their beers until they were half-emptied.

"What if she doesn't?" Hayate whispered.

"What?" Ryu asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Kasumi," Hayate started, "…..Kasumi doesn't need to remember these last few years. Doing so might get her depressed.

"She will probably get depressed by not finding out who she is." Ryu stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hayate said in a serious tone. "This is the first time in so long I have seen Kasumi happy. I know she may not have any memories of us but I rather have her be completely fooled then let her return to the life of the shinobi. You and I both know, Kasumi was never meant to have this type of life. She is better off this way. This was the reason why I made you promise me to protect her."

"And I will continue to protect her," Ryu defended, "Don't make me feel any worse than I am now. I still feel responsible for Kasumi being this way. That's why I want to help her get her memory back."

"And how are you planning to do that?" questioned Hayate.

"By any means necessary."

"Yet you haven't told Kasumi that she is a shinobi." Hayate stated.

Hayate chugged what remain of his beer. Glaring at Hayate, Ryu kept quiet but he knew his friend was right. Laughter can be heard from the living room. Most were coming from Hitomi but the two shinobi were able to hear the carefree giggles of Kasumi. It sounded like ages since Ryu had heard her laugh that way. It was before the first Dead or Alive Tournament if he remembered correctly. Since then, she rarely laughed. In fact, she never laughed since she left home. To hear her laugh now was…..rather relieving. Kasumi was happy even without her memories.

"I won't tell her everything." Ryu finally stated.

Hayate smiled at his longtime friend. "Thanks Ryu. You can tell her whatever you want as long as you don't mention she is a shinobi or why she isn't home with us. Make up her life if she continues to ask about the past and leave Donovan to me. I'm going to make him pay for everything he has done to my family. "

Ryu nodded. "I will continue to watch over Kasumi but if she finds out, you will have to explain everything to her."

"Alright."

"Are you leaving Hayate?"

Kasumi pouted as Hayate, Hitomi, and Ayane where already heading out the door. She had enjoyed the time she shared with her friends and family but she wished it didn't have to end so soon. The trio remained with her and Ryu up until after dinner was server. Dinner was entertaining mainly due to Hitomi trying to rile up Ayane and Hayate about how they acted about Kasumi's state of mind. Things were still left unanswered like why she wasn't going home with her siblings and what kind of person she was. While she asked the last question, Ayane kept teasing her and only resulted in the question being ignored because Hayate had to discipline Ayane more than once.

"Yes Kasumi, but don't worry I will be back." Hayate stated.

"Can I come with you just so I can see your home?" Kasumi pleaded.

Hayate wished she didn't ask. He and Ryu had agreed that Kasumi will continue to live with Ryu, considering she was an exile ninja that cannot be allowed to return to the Mugen Tenshin Village. The other thing was that, he didn't want Ayane to bully Kasumi and feed her lies about being an idiot and what was the reason why she couldn't remember them. He hugged his little sister. The tension that had developed through the years was waning from their embrace. It had been so long since he held his sister that way. She returned the favor.

"I'll be back. I promise." Hayate whispered.

"Okay," Kasumi said happily.

Hayate released Kasumi and glanced at Ryu who was standing right behind Kasumi. He smirked at his friend and whispered to Kasumi.

"We will spend more time together but for right now you have to stay with Ryu. He really hates to be alone and needs someone to take care of him."

Kasumi giggled at the last part. Ryu arched a brow, wondering what it was that Hayate told his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Hayate. I will take care of him." Kasumi laughed. "Bye Hayate and have a safe trip back home."

Kasumi waved as the trio disappeared in the streets of Tokyo only before she heard them call out "bye Kasumi."

Ryu remained beside Kasumi as his friends ventured off. He switched his attention to the young kunoichi standing next to him. Feeling eyes on her, Kasumi glanced up at Ryu who starring at her with his emerald eyes. Kasumi smiled and turned to get back inside the apartment. Ryu followed behind.

"What did Hayate tell you?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Something funny," she said with a faint giggle, "It's nothing…..Ryu….."

Kasumi then began to giggle hysterically unable to keep herself contained. Ryu frowned. Whatever Hayate told her was possibly to irritate him. Ryu will have to make sure that Hayate keeps his amusement to himself if he doesn't want to be beat to a bloody pulp. Kasumi yawned as she stretched her arms into the air.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed," Kasumi announced.

Ryu nodded. "You can still sleep in my room. Tomorrow I will clear one on the rooms I use for storage and make it into your room. We will also go buy you some clothes."

Kasumi's cheerfulness waived to sadness. Ryu noticed. "What's wrong Kasumi?"

"You must want to sleep on your bed," Kasumi whispered. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch tonight. It must not be too comfortable to sleep on the couch."

Ryu shook his head. "It's alright. Get some sleep."

With a small smile on her lips, Kasumi began to play with her lose auburn hair. She struggled to form words into sentences. Ryu waited patiently for her to speak. The silence remained until Ryu spoke out first.

"Is there something you want to say Kasumi?" he asked, unaware he was only standing a few inches from her.

"How was I?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Ryu stated, unsure what she was asking.

"Before I lost my memory," Kasumi paused, "how was I? What did I like to do? Who were my friends…I mean who was I? You must know if you say that we know each other for a long time."

"Uh," Ryu was speechless. While it was true that he had known her for a long time, he really did not know her that well. He only knew some of her favorite activities like origami and fortune telling but everything was a mystery. Ryu remembered what Hayate told him earlier in the day.

'Make up her life if she continues to ask about the past.'

It might not hurt to make things up, but he will do his best to tell her the truth about who she was. Ryu made another note to himself to try and converse with Hayate about what to tell her if she asked more questions about her family.

"I will tell you everything…..in time," Ryu said, "for now…get some sleep."

"One more thing, Ryu," Kasumi added. "What do you think will happen if I never get my memory back? Will things be like they are now or will they be almost like before?"

Once again, Ryu was speechless. It's obvious that things won't be like before. The only thing he can do for now is get it to 'almost there' with a little of 'how they are now.'

"Things won't be the same but..." Ryu paused, "they will probably be better than before."

His words were rewarded by Kasumi's smile. "I hope you can teach me to be me again…..Well, goodnight, Ryu."

Putting all her weight on her toes, Kasumi reached up towards Ryu and gently pressed her pink lips to his cheek. Ryu stiffened as Kasumi gave him a tender kiss. After a few seconds, Kasumi pulled away leaving Ryu with his emerald eyes wide open, still stunned by the kiss. Kasumi could see his reaction and blushed a faint shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, Ryu," Kasumi said with a smile, feeling no guilt for her actions. "Good night Ryu."

Ryu shook his state of being and shuttered a good night. Kasumi made her way to his room, only stopping briefly to face Ryu once more.

"I really wish I can remember you, Ryu," Kasumi said with a blush.

With that being her final words for the night, Kasumi retreated into the room. Ryu watched the door closed behind her. Unconsciously, his hand was up his face where she had kissed him. Never had a simple kiss had made him react in such way. There was only one explanation for it: he was having feelings towards Kasumi and she looks like she is having some for him.

_'This isn't good.'_


End file.
